A Millionaire's First Love
by Damesdale Gratia
Summary: Li Syaoran is the only heir to the Li Corporation. However his deceased father apparently sends the will that he can only inherit his fortune once he graduates from Tomoeda University, which is located in the countryside. He has no choice but to transfer there.
1. Chapter 1

It's only been like four days since i concluded my second fanfiction. Originally i wanted to wait like a week more from now to post another new story, but i just can't wait! Haha

I received such a lot of loves in my second fiction. I wish this third fiction will do well, even better too. I would like to send high appreciations for the reviewers in the last fiction of mine: **Saki-Hime**, **hannahchuu**, **James Birdsong**, and **Ceciali**!

This new story is another adapted story from South Korean Movie, titled A Millionaire's First Love. I don't know why I love to hurt myself by watching such tearful dramas :p

So let's roll again into the first chapter! Woohoo!

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMPS and A Millionaire's First Love belongs to Kim Tae-gyun.

# !

# !

# !

# !

**A MILLIONAIRE'S FIRST LOVE**

**Chapter 1**

# !

# !

# !

Somewhere in the parking lot basement of a building in Tokyo.

There was a loud noise of a fight between some youngsters. It was not a group versus group, but rather to be one person versus a group.

The young man in the middle of the fight smirked and squinted through his amber eyes to the people around him. His chestnut hair was fluttered by the wind which came along the corridor. He always loved a mess like this.

"Syaoran, run!"

Syaoran glanced at his friends that left him by their cars without such protections for himself.

"What a coward." hissed Syaoran.

"Hey, spoiled brat, you cannot go anywhere this time!" snapped a man beside him, holding a hunk of woods and ready to smash it to Syaoran.

But Syaoran quickly avoided it and kicked him in his jaw line. He turned to give kicks to the friends of the men. Screams, shouts, yells and moans were heard along the dark basement.

Syaoran held the neck of one of the men tightly and snapped him, "I'm a black belt in two different martial arts. Do you think you can beat me? Besides, you know that I am rich, right? I can pay my way out of this! As*hole!"

# !

# !

# !

A fifty years old man sat in front of police officers.

"It's done. You can take him." said one of the police men after signing a paper they gave to him.

The old man sighed and walked into a room where Syaoran was.

"What took you so long, Wei? This is not the first time." His amber eyes glared at Wei.

Wei smiled and went near him, "There are some matters to discuss with you."

Syaoran yawned and walked out of the room, "I need some sleeps first."

He stopped for a while and whispered in Wei's ears, "I am the heir, remember?"

Wei shook his head in despair as Syaoran went.

He mumbled, "I think this is the right time, Hongzu."

# !

# !

# !

"Woohoooo! Let's party up!"

A group of young ladies cheered out of the very loud music in a bar. They moved their bodies which were decorated by the flickering night lights, tried to follow the music. One of the girls focused her eyes to a sturdy figure in front of her.

"Are you interested in him, Nakuru? Li Syaoran is an official millionaire due to the inheritance. Today is his twentieth birthday." said Kaho, figuring out what made her friend silenced for a while.

"Really? I will get him." Nakuru smirked and walked near the mighty Li Syaoran.

# !

# !

# !

Meanwhile a nineteen year old girl walked slowly surrounding a crowded market in the middle of Tokyo. Her short auburn hair waved as the wind blew into her. It was already late at night, but there were still a lot of people staying in the market.

Her stunning emerald eyes were scanning the small stalls in the market, trying to look for something or someone. And there she saw a middle aged woman was cleaning her small stall. The woman looked tired and she seemed to close her stall in any minutes.

Sakura stopped and gulped. Her heart was beating fast. Though she was not sure about what she was about to do, she went near the woman slowly.

"Are you Nadeshiko Amamiya?" asked Sakura silently.

Nadeshiko raised her head and looked at Sakura. "Who are you?"

Her eyebrows were uniting and she sighed, "What has Touya done? Did he steal something?"

Sakura gaped. She wanted to say something, but her brain would not work.

It was Nadeshiko's turn to gawk at her and said desperately, "Did he knock you up? I cannot believe this! Why didn't you use protection? You should have known better. I have no money to spare! So, leave right now!"

Tears were dropping slowly from Sakura's emerald eyes as she saw Nadeshiko went into the stall.

"Maybe this is not the time." Sakura said to herself as she wiped her tears.

She left the market and pulled out a paper from her bag. Luckily a bus stopped in front of her and she decided to go in. She still had one place left to go before going back to Tomoeda. Her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, had been so kind to finally let her went outside without any companions.

Sakura got out of the bus and she was glad that she could easily find the place she was looking for. She gawked at the gigantic building in front of her. She never saw any large buildings like that in her life. Tomoeda got no things like this.

She smiled and went in to the building named _Li Hotel_.

She looked everything inside the building in amazed. This hotel was just like the palaces which she always saw at television.

As she walked into the hallway, a young man passed beside her.

Sakura stopped and frowned. She turned and looked that the browned hair man was waiting on the elevator. Sakura walked near him and observed him from head to toe.

Syaoran noticed her and he looked surrounding him. He sighed and neared her.

Syaoran stared at the auburn haired girl and said in a low tone, "This is a five star hotel."

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes and answered in confusion, "So what?"

"Forget about hooking here." Syaoran said straightly.

Sakura chuckled and smiled to him, "Don't worry about that. I'm pregnant."

"Are there any motels around here? This place is too expensive." said Sakura calmly. She kept smiling at the amber eyed man.

Syaoran laughed, "Are you mad?"

He looked at her unusual emerald eyes and got hypnotized for a second. He then shook his head quickly and said, "Consider yourself lucky. I'm in a good mood right now."

He took some piles of money from his pocket and gave it to her, "Not in my hotel!"

Syaoran threw a weird looking at her once again before went into the elevator, leaving Sakura speechless.

Sakura sighed and smiled sadly. "He doesn't remember."

# !

# !

# !

**To be continued...**

Don't forget to drop reviews! ^~^


	2. Chapter 2

Woaah, i received a lot of alerts for the first chapter! I did not expect that this story will attract a lot of readers ;)

Huge gratitudes to **Kat-Hime**, **pink blossom tree**, **Syao Blossoms**, and **iAmJustAnotherOneOfThem **and to other readers that have not put reviews! I know you are there ;)

So this is the second chapter, here we go!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMPS

and A Millionaire's First Love belongs to Kim Tae-gyun.

* * *

**A MILLIONAIRE'S FIRST LOVE**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Sakura sighed and smiled sadly. "He doesn't remember."

* * *

Sakura went back to the Li Hotel in the next morning. Fortunately she could find a nice cheap hotel nearby to take a rest. Her emerald eyes were still stunned even though she had been already here yesterday. She went to the restroom to wash her face.

She sighed in relieved and drained her face with a warm towel in the restroom, "It feels so good."

Sakura scanned the marbled restroom slowly and found something that caught her eyes.

* * *

Syaoran was enjoying his breakfast at the restaurant of Li Hotel. He was still in shock when he found Nakuru slept beside him. He never remembered taking her into his room before. Syaoran was afraid of what women were capable of doing. That girl really got into his nerve.

Syaoran's eyes stopped at a tiny figure standing in the corridor. He recalled the girl that he had met last night in front of elevator. He snorted in annoyance and approached her, "Hey, what is your problem? Why are you still here?"

"To see you." Sakura grinned at him.

"What?" Syaoran exclaimed and looked at her like she was crazy.

"The picture in the ladies restroom is lopsided. Go fix it." said Sakura calmly. She enjoyed his surprised expression at her.

Sakura handed the money he gave to him last night, "Oh, and here is your tip."

Sakura smiled once again before she left him who was still startled.

Syaoran shook his head in disbelief and looked at some of staffs near him, "What are you looking for? Go fix the freaking picture!"

* * *

"This will is in effect only when the heir meets the requirement. It's as follows." said Wei firmly when Syaoran attended the board meeting.

Syaoran was alarmed and changed his seating position into a proper one. He snorted, "Are you kidding me? Is this a joke? I turned twenty yesterday!"

Wei did not respond Syaoran and continued to read the documents that Hongzu gave to him, "The heir should transfer to Tomoeda University, the university that Li Coorporation owns in Tomoeda."

"What?" Syaoran shouted in huge shock.

"He must graduate from the university. And the estate goes to the charity if he drops out. However if he resigns his rights as heir, he will only inherit 0,1% of the estate." stated Wei. He closed the map and looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran shook his head, "Forget it, you are fired!"

Wei smiled to the young man and said calmly, "You do not have rights to fire me."

"So does it straightly mean that you can mess with me?" he snapped at Wei and sighed. Syaoran grumbled before he went out of the meeting room.

He walked into his late father's office and slammed the door. He stared at his picture and shouted, "What is this? Why are you doing this? Fine, I will do it! And you will be very sorry! Just see what I will do with your money!"

* * *

"You are not allowed to use the car, the penthouse and the cottage. You cannot use anything that belonged to your father while you are attending the school." Wei said when Syaoran was preparing his leaving.

Syaoran looked at him in disgust, "Didn't I fire you? Get your pension and leave!"

Syaoran took a phone in the desk, "Get my car ready!"

After a while, he then shrieked, "What? Do you want to lose your job too?"

Wei chuckled and put something into Syaoran's hands, "This is the address. If you need help, please call me."

* * *

Syaoran stood lifelessly in front of a humble yet small house. He already spent hours in a bus full of vegetables and livestock on the way to Tomoeda. He opened the wood fence and went inside the garden. There he saw a middle aged man was farming.

"Oh, there you are! You look the same as ten years ago." said the man. His blue eyes smiled friendly from his glasses.

Syaoran threw a weird looking at him, "I don't need a gardener."

He then tried to open the door which was from wood too. "Please fix this door too!"

Fujitaka shook his head in amusing and chuckled, "What a son you have there, Hongzu."

* * *

Syaoran wandered around the house.

The house was built almost from wood. There were small kitchen, living room, bathroom, bedroom and an attic. He sighed once again. He could not believe that he would live here for a long time.

Syaoran decided to take a walk in the neighborhood. He found a small mini market and went inside while muttered, "At least they still have a taste."

He put some snacks into the basket and threw it to the cashier. "And two packs of cigarettes, please."

"No cigarette for students." the cashier said shortly into him.

Syaoran looked at the cashier suspiciously, felt like he ever saw her. "You!"

Sakura lifted her face and smiled brightly to him, "Did you fix that picture?"

Syaoran did not answer. He was in shock to see the same girl that always showed up in front of him.

"It's six hundreds yen." said Sakura after she counted.

Syaoran took his credit card and threw it to her. "Do you live here?"

She swiped the card and looked at him, "Please hand it nicely next time."

She looked at the card machine, "This card is suspended."

Syaoran raised one of his eyebrows and laughed, "You have to read what it says on it."

Sakura read the words on the card as he said, "Platinum card? But it does not work."

"I can't believe this." Syaoran sighed in annoyance. "Do you know how much I have in my account? I don't even know. Why? Because it always increases by the day. Do you get that?"

Sakura chuckled and shrugged, "I do not care. Why don't you pay in cash?"

Syaoran sneered at her and took some money from his pocket and handed it to her. "Keep the change. Your hands are filthy."

Sakura's eyes bewildered as Syaoran went out of the store. She blinked and saw her hands. She did not see anything tainted her hands.

* * *

Sakura saw her father sitting on the mat in the garden.

"_Otou-san_!" She happily hugged Fujitaka from the back.

"My cherry blossom. Come here." Fujitaka chuckled and put his daughter in his embrace.

Sakura snuggled into his father's cuddle. "Can you help me to dye my fingernails?"

Fujitaka frowned and took a small bottle from his daughter's hands. "Flower juice?"

Sakura nodded as her father started to color her fingernails. "You can see that they are black edged."

Fujitaka's face turned sad, but he tried to hide it from her daughter. He scanned through Sakura's fingers. They were indeed black and a little bulge.

"I cannot wait for the first snow to fall." Sakura said silently.

"What for? You never fall in love before." asked Fujitaka as he kept painting Sakura's nails.

"I am nineteen. Of course I have been in love." Sakura giggled.

Fujitaka raised his eyebrows in sudden alert, "To whom?"

"You will know it." Sakura winked, teasing her father.

Fujitaka shrugged, "Just be careful with boys."

"Don't worry, _otou-san_. I will always be alright." Sakura smiled and hugged her father.

Fujitaka caressed Sakura's head, "That's always in my prayer too."

* * *

The next day Syaoran was standing in front of the university's gate.

"They call this university?" said Syaoran underestimating the small building. "They must be joking."

He walked into the building and wandered around before he found his class. There were not many students who studied there. After he went into the class, all the people there stared at him. Syaoran counted that there were only about twenty students in the class.

"Ah, it is such coincidence! I am really glad that you found the class!" An auburn haired girl poked his shoulder, as he saw her grinning.

"Not you again!" Syaoran growled to see Sakura.

"Please sit down. We are discussing the next stage in this end of the semester." said Sakura. "Oh, anyway, my name is Sakura Kinomoto."

Syaoran ignored her and sat in the back of the class. All students started to gather around him and greeted him.

"Are you from Tokyo? It must be really great! I have never been there before. My name is Naoko." said a petite girl with a short brown hair like Sakura through her glass. She looked at Syaoran with admiration.

"We have already decided that we will play the 'Sound of Music'. All characters have already been taken, except the role for maid. So you can take it, Li-kun." Sakura smiled to him.

"What? I got what?" asked Syaoran confused.

Naoko went near him and answered, "We have to stage a play to graduate."

For the hundreds of times, Syaoran got shocked, "That is really bullshit."

Sakura shrugged, "That is part of the curriculum. Everybody has to do it. You have no choice."

"There is no way that I will do it. Count me down!" said Syaoran as he went out of class.


	3. Chapter 3

Gosh, i am really touched to see a lot of alerts in my email :")

Thank you, thank you, thank you sooooo much for all your interests in this story, guys!

Endless thanks to

**Nelanie**

**hannahchuu**: i'm sorry if this story seems weird for you. I, myself, think about it as well actually. I hope this third chapter could help to clarify the main point of this story.

**pricious7divil**: no, Sakura is not pregnant, dear. It was only Sakura's way to argue, when Syaoran accused her for trying to hook in his hotel :p

**crazyandproud344**

**charis89**

**RJOHNNiiE**

**EvilDunkin-Sama**

and to other readers that have not give any alerts! Always know that you're there!

Third chapter for you!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMPS

and A Millionaire's First Love belongs to Kim Tae-gyun.

* * *

**A MILLIONAIRE'S FIRST LOVE**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"There is no way that I will do it. Count me down." said Syaoran as he went out of class.

* * *

Syaoran walked back and forth while jugling his phone. He was thinking whether he should do this or not. Finally he sighed and dialed his cousin's number.

"Hey, Eriol! I want to ask you for help." said Syaoran straightly as he heard Eriol's husky voice.

"Hi, cousin! How are you? How is life there?" Eriol asked gladly. He had been worried about his cousin, since he heard about the board's rule. He knew that Syaoran was not that kind of kid who could live a life in a small city.

"No time for chit-chat, can you send me some money?" asked Syaoran while closing his eyes. This was really embarrassing for him. He never borrowed somebody else's money in his life, even from his cousin.

"What? How much do you need? I can go to your place, since I know that they have already suspended all your bank cards." Eriol suggested nicely.

Syaoran gulped, "I will tell you later."

"This is really embarrassing!" he shouted angrily and kicked a chair beside him after hang up the call. All of his pride had been drowned.

"Ouch!" Syaoran gasped in hurt at his feet.

"Why is my life like this?"

* * *

"What is this?" Fujitaka asked Syaoran when the boy came to his office the next day, handed a thick envelope to him.

Syaoran stared at him arrogantly, "Let me graduate. I won't come to classes."

Fujitaka raised his eyebrows, "What does that have to do with this money?"

Syaoran sighed in annoyance and took some money from his pocket, "I know that you are a greedy old man. Here."

Fujitaka looked deeply into him before he said in a soft voice, "'A teacher's ability is a belief that he can change people.' It was said by Ralph Emerson."

Syaoran moved a little bit forward him, "I know I will not change. It is not a big deal."

"You want to take a shortcut?" roared Fujitaka in a loud voice. "Absolutely, no! You will do it fair and square! Even if it takes longer!"

Syaoran bowed his head in desperation, knew that his trick did not work. He then went out of Fujitaka's working room sluggishly.

Fujitaka shook his head in disbelief and chuckled. He saw a photograph in his desk, showing him and his bestfriend, Li Hongzu. "What a thickheaded son you have. Unfortunately you are not here to watch him."

* * *

Syaoran was sitting on the university field. He never had thoughts this much before. His life was always full of happiness. He never bothered about every single thing. Everything was already served for him. He sighed.

Then he heard roars of cars were nearing the university. He chuckled to see it. "He really comes."

Two Porsches were riding into the university field, and then two men and one woman went out of the cars.

"My honey! My sweet heart! I miss you so much!" Nakuru said excitedly and hugged him.

"Syaoran!" exclaimed Yukito

Eriol went near him and smirked, "What's up, Li?"

Syaoran punch his shoulders and went into his car, "Let's go!"

Syaoran felt relieved when he saw his bestfriends (except Nakuru) and finally he could be in something 'proper' like Porsche.

They went to a best restaurant that they could find in the town. Of course it could not be compared even with the ugliest one in Tokyo.

"So, you have found out that life is hard?" Yukito smirked at him.

Syaoran switched his head. He really did not want to talk about this with his friends.

"Shut up, Yukito. You have to be me to feel what I have been through. Let's see when your father decides to take all your properties and left you to be a fisherman." Syaoran snapped.

"God, I can't believe this." Nakuru scanned the whole restaurant. "Honey, are we drinking here? I don't want to!"

Syaoran glared at her, "If you 'honey-ed' me once again, I will make you work here!"

Nakuru pouted, "Why are you so mean? Don't you know that I miss you so much?"

"Nakuru, get the hell out of here! We want to have some boys talks! Go everywhere with our car!" Yukito ordered in stern voice.

Though with grumbling, she complied and went outside of the restaurant. She decided to look around the small town with Eriol's car. She started the engine, but it did not work. "What the? It's running out of gas?"

Nakuru went outside the restaurant again, being careless for the consequences. She pointed her finger on Eriol. "Your car is running out of gas!"

* * *

Syaoran took the cigarette from Eriol. They were standing in front of the restaurant. Yukito had ordered some delivery service in the gas station.

Syaoran would not mind to spend times like this. Usually he was a kind of impatience, moreover in facing some spoiled girls like Nakuru. But this time was different. He was surprised of himself too.

They heard a bike coming to their way.

"Here it comes." Eriol said to Yukito.

Syaoran recognized the figure on the bike. He sighed.

Sakura stopped the bike in front of them and took out a jerrican from her bike's counter deposit. "Which car that needs gas?"

"Here." Eriol pointed at his car. "Hey, let me help you. This is so heavy. You should not carry this."

Sakura smiled at him, "Can you pop the lid?"

They all watched Sakura did her job. It amazed them that a girl like Sakura was willing to work like this. "It is three hundred thousand yen, including the delivery service."

Eriol smiled to her and handed her some money, "Here, keep the change."

Sakura sighed and looked for the money change in her pocket, "Our station is the only one in town. You can get gas for the rest of the change. This is all I have on me."

Sakura went to her bike and started the machine when she heard Syaoran shouted to her, "Why is it always you?"

Sakura halted. She looked at Syaoran's cold face.

"You know her?" asked Nakuru to Syaoran. She could catch a weird glance at Syaoran. She went near Sakura and brushed aside her, "Where are you going? Eriol gave you a tip for some service. Empty the ashtray!"

Sakura looked at Nakuru in disbelief.

"You can do it by yourself, Nakuru." Syaoran suddenly said. His tone was full of warns. And he turned to Sakura and snapped, "What are you doing? Get out of here!"

There were tears pooled down in her emerald's eyes. She bit her lips for not crying as she heard Syaoran's sharp words.

* * *

Syaoran skipped the class today. He was not in the mood to attend any lessons. Well, actually he never was. It was raining hard and he walked into a small stall food to buy snacks. He sat down in front of the shop while watching the pouring rain.

"This only spends my youth." he sputtered.

There he saw one little boy and one little girl walked together in the rain with umbrellas in their hands. He was curious and had nothing to do, so then he followed the two kids. They walked into a huge building, but then Syaoran saw a board written "Sakura's Orphanage."

He turned his gaze to the surrounding of the building. He frowned. This place looked really like something familiar to him.

This place reminded him of his parents...

Some pieces of memories were spinning in his head.

Shattered glasses...

Car...

Bloods...

Her mother shrieked at him...

Syaoran was starting to pant. He sweated all over his body.

His parents...

* * *

Blink...

Syaoran opened his eyes slowly. He realized that he was in his room.

"What happened to me?" Syaoran mumbled to himself.

He felt ache through his being. He touched his head. It was really warm.

Syaoran sighed. He stood up and heard something not too noisy in the kitchen. There was a smell of foods too.

He saw a slender figure was moving fast in the kitchen. Her little fingers were cutting vegetables. Sakura turned around and was shocked to see him, "Oh my God, you scared me!"

Syaoran's face was gloomy and he went to sit.

"Are you feeling better now? I am making you potato balls." Sakura smiled.

Syaoran was only looking at her without saying anything. She was indeed always there.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Sakura, feeling uncomfortable.

"I never see it before." said Syaoran.

"See what?" asked Sakura again. She did not understand what Syaoran said. Thus she was afraid that maybe Syaoran was still sick.

"A girl cooking. I never saw a girl cooking before." said Syaoran silently.

Sakura was halted. She was trying to absorb his words.

"It's already boiled." Syaoran pointed at the stove.

Sakura was panic and tried to turn off the power, when she accidentally nudged the cover of the cooking pot. "Aw."

She was laughing at her clumsiness and looked at Syaoran.

And then she saw Syaoran smiled at her. The most sincere smile of his that Sakura ever saw after all this time.

* * *

They were eating silently in the kitchen.

Syaoran looked at Sakura's face.

She was indeed cute sometimes. said Syaoran to himself. Syaoran frowned and shook his head. "Why do I think about that?"

"What?" asked Sakura confusedly.

Syaoran sighed.

"Is there any way to graduate without participating in the stage?" Syaoran asked the girl in front of him, even though he already knew the answer.

"No." she answered shortly.

"Then make it one, please." Syaoran straightly said with a little begging.

"Don't you want to do it to help the orphanage?" asked Sakura curiously.

"I don't. I have helped enough." Syaoran exclaimed in annoyance.

Sakura was silent for a moment before said, "Your assistance said to not let you graduate without effort."

Syaoran stopped his eating and grumbled. He sighed, "You really are..."

* * *

"Five, six, seven, eight!" Chiharu yelled when they were practicing for the drama. The time was almost nearing and they had to practice really hard.

"Hey, Takashi, why can't you do it right?" scolded Chiharu to her boyfriend.

"Naoko, look forward! Keep your arms up high!"

They were dancing with the background song.

"Feel the music and move gracefully!"

Sakura tried to concentrate on her dancing. Her part was one of the leading in this stage. She wanted to do her best.

Their practice was interrupted when they saw Syaoran went into the hall with crutches on both of his arms.

"Did you hurt your leg?" asked Takashi in surprised. "What happened?"

Syaoran shrugged, "It just happened. So, I don't think I can do the play."

Sakura felt rage filled her body, "You, as*hole. You, selfish brat."

Her face was reddened and her body was trembling in anger.

"What the hell?" Syaoran sputtered at her.

Sakura stomped and walked out of the hall. Suddenly she felt a terrible pain in her chest. She stopped and clutched her chest with all her might. She was trying to gasp for air.

"Sakura?" Chiharu went near her noticing her sudden behavior.

"She is just playing around. Let her be." said Syaoran trying to not give a care.

Sakura felt her legs gave up on her and she drowned into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Wonderful alerts come again to my inbox! I really didn't expect that this story will attract a lot of readers! This time i would like to give my huge gratitudes to:

**Fashion Fairy 26**: Yes, unfortunately it is, dear. This will be explained in this chapter furthermore. And about the kids and the play, please stay tune ^^

**Ro-Chan98**: In the third chapter, Syaoran asked Eriol to lend him some money since he could not use his cards. This money eventually was for bribing Fujitaka to let him graduate without attending any courses and doing the play. And when Sakura came to deliver the gas for Eriol's car, Syaoran implied that why Sakura was always around him all the time. Since they first met at Syaoran's hotel, it seemed that he could not avoid her. And when Syaoran collapsed in front of _Sakura's Orphanage_, you have to wait for a few chapters more to understand this part ^^ and when suddenly Syaoran came the next days for practicing drama, with a crutches in his legs, Sakura straightly knew that Syaoran was pretending that his legs were broken, so that he could to not join the play. I hope this helps to explain what happened ^^

**chaos-wolf-137**

**BloodRose**

**pricious7divil**: hahaha, i'm sorryyyyy. i have to do this! ^^

and**joyce09**

oh, and of course to other readers that have not give any alerts! Always know that you're there!

This is the fourth chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMPS

and A Millionaire's First Love belongs to Kim Tae-gyun.

* * *

**A MILLIONAIRE'S FIRST LOVE**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sakura felt her legs gave up on her and she drowned into darkness.

* * *

Syaoran was shocked when he saw Sakura's fainted figure in front of him. He thought that she was just playing around, before their friends could not wake her up. Syaoran frantically put her in his back and ran her to the hospital.

* * *

After a few hours.

Sakura sat in the patient bed while playing games in her phone.

"You can't force me to stay at the hospital. The choice is mine." Sakura tried to make a glance that she did not care about what her father and her doctor, Terada Sensei were trying convincing.

"Sakura." Fujitaka said desperately.

"I don't want to die here." Sakura said carelessly.

"You can't be stubborn about this, Sakura." Terada Sensei affirmed.

"It's my life. Why can't i? Yeah, I made it!" Sakura exclaimed as she won over her games on the phone.

Fujitaka drowned into despair and sorrow. He left the room. He did not want to see his daughter suffering.

Terada Sensei sighed and left her too.

Sakura watched them went out of her room and she sighed deeply. Her face was starting to be filled with tears.

"Let me live until the first snow comes." Sakura whispered to the light of the sun that sneaked from the window. "I have dyed my fingernails with flower juice..."

* * *

"We can't see her." Chiharu said in sad face.

"Is it that bad?" asked Takashi worriedly.

They were waiting for Sakura in the hospital lobby, since the doctor did not allow any visitors for Sakura.

Syaoran stared at his friends who were gloomy. He sighed.

"Hey, anyway, today is the market day! Why don't we go there now and buy something for Sakura." Chiharu said. "Li-kun, do you want to join us?"

* * *

They were walking around the markets where there were a lot of second handed goods. Syaoran never saw something like this before. He always bought his clothes in exclusive stores.

"Hey, do you think it's good?" asked Chiharu to Takashi. She was holding a pair of glass shoes.

"Li-kun, you said that you want to buy us lunch? Can you buy me this instead?" Naoko leaned into him and winked.

Syaoran snorted, "Just take all you want."

"Really?" Chiharu and Naoko screamed.

Syaoran nodded carelessly and gave them some money.

They were in huge rapture and chaotic state as they looked into their favorite clothes.

"You are really cool, Syaoran-kun!" Naoko said with starry eyes,

Syaoran shook his head in disbelief.

"This is really a weird town. A thousand yen can make everybody so happy." Syaoran smiled to himself.

He continued to walk around the market and stopped at an old lady who sold gloves.

Syaoran took a pair of baby pink gloves and smiled. This colour always reminded him of her. "Please wrap this."

* * *

Syaoran was walking down the stair at the university. He was holding a phone in his hands, typing some texts to Sakura.

_I know you are faking it. Get out of the hospital now!_

He stopped and thought for a while. He shook his head and continued to walk when suddenly a figure came into his eyes.

"Your legs seem fine." Sakura smirked at him. She seemed really healthy and it made Syaoran's heart relieved.

"What's wrong with you? You could not send me a message if you were okay or not?" spatted Syaoran quickly. "How could you collapse from overwork? You have to quit your work at the gas station. Do you understand?"

Sakura was silent. She smiled as she felt Syaoran's care for her.

Syaoran took the gloves from his bag and threw it to her, "It's for you."

Sakura smiled again and caressed the soft furry gloves, "This is nice."

"Don't misunderstand it. I did not knit it for you." Syaoran said carelessly.

Sakura walked away from him. She sighed as small tears slowly fell off of her face, "It's really beautiful."

"Hey, you could have thanked me, I guess!" Syaoran shouted at her. "Anyway you will quit working, right?"

"I don't know. I'll see." she shouted back as she waved to him.

* * *

They just finished from working in the field, for putting some money into the stage necessities. After long fights between Syaoran and Sakura, since Syaoran did not want to work at all and made his hands dirty, they finally sat down on the opened-back of Chiharu's cars. They could enjoy the breeze wiping their faces.

Syaoran sat beside Sakura and without he realized it, he was staring at Sakura's face all the way.

"Am I that pretty?" asked Sakura smiling without looking at him.

"What?" Syaoran finally realized and winked his eyes.

"You can't take your eyes off of my face." said Sakura.

Syaoran chuckled and answered in defense. "I was not looking at you because you are pretty. You hair smells really bad. I can't even breathe."

Chiharu and Takashi looked at both of them and giggled, left Syaoran dumbfounded.

* * *

Syaoran spent the next day at the orphanage, tried to give a help by babysitting the children. He taught some children to read and write. Syaoran learned that this was really difficult thing to do.

"I said, don't use your dialect too much. Try to speak in normal way." Syaoran said to the little girl beside him.

Syaoran sighed, "This is really useless. Let's take a break instead!"

A young boy neared him shook his head, "We cannot do that! Sakura _onee-chan_ will be upset. We should still practice songs too."

Syaoran sighed and rolled his eyes. He really wanted an escapade for only one day from all these stupid things.

"Anyway, where is Sakura?" asked Takashi realized that Sakura was not there.

"She must be working. You know how much she is into money." Chiharu answered.

Syaoran frowned at them.

The young boy next to Syaoran sighed, "I really feel sorry to Sakura _onee-chan_. She still works after school, cooks and cleans for us."

Syaoran hit his head slowly and said, "Why don't you get a job too and help her out then?"

Syaoran's phone was ringing and he looked at Sakura's name on the screen, "Hey, if you are done, just drag your self here quickly!"

Syaoran halted for a moment. His face turned dread, "What?"

* * *

"Why can't I go in?" Syaoran snapped at nurses at the hospital as he tried to get into the ICU room where Sakura was.

"Only the family is allowed to go inside. Please calm yourself!" said a nurse tried to stop Syaoran from breaking the door.

"Get out of my way!" Syaoran shouted angrily.

"What are you doing?" Terada Sensei yelled at him.

* * *

"It is _hypertrophic cardiomyopathy_. Her heart is very unstable. It can kill her any moment." Terada sensei explained to Syaoran.

Syaoran was in huge shock. He kept staring at Terada sensei, "You said it was due to overworking when she was in the hospital before!"

Terada sensei sighed, "I did not expect it to get worse this fast." He shook his head in worry and left Syaoran.

"I don't believe you! Do it again! Do all the tests over again! You call yourself a doctor?" yelled Syaoran in anger. He was shock. Really shock. He was panting. He leaned his body into the wall and scratched his hair frustratedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Here i am back again! Though right now it's currently black out in my district, and my laptop battery only remains for the next 35 minutes, i'm struggling to post this chapter. since the officers told us that the black out will remain until tomorrow (well, i really don't hope so). how can a civilized person live without electricity, really?

anyway, so much fun for the last chapter's reviews! Gladly thank for:

**p****ricious7divil**:oops, i'm really sorry! i am indeed mean :P haha, don't worry, the play will turn out well.

**Ro-Chan98**: hey, your review really cracked me up! i'm really happy that you love this story! you're welcome and i hope you enjoy this chapter as well

**Fashion Fairy 26**: yeah unfortunately she is ;(

**BloodRose**

and thank you very much for other readers that did not post any alerts! i know you're there!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMPS

and A Millionaire's First Love belongs to Kim Tae-gyun.

**A MILLIONAIRE'S FIRST LOVE**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"I don't believe you! Do it again! Do all the tests over again! You call yourself a doctor?" yelled Syaoran in anger. He was shock. Really shock. He was panting. He leaned his body into the wall and scratched his hair frustratingly.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes squinted because of the blazing sunlight which sneaked into her hospital room. She turned her head on her right side and saw Syaoran who was lying on the bed beside her and wearing a patient gown like her. He was reading something.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura weakly.

Syaoran looked at her, "Ah, you have waken up!"

Sakura stirred up and sat on her bed.

"You are drooling! What kind of man would marry you?" Syaoran mocked and smirked at her.

Sakura wiped her mouth with her sleeves, feeling embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?" asked her again.

"On behalf of flowers." answered Syaoran lightly.

"What?"

"I wanted to get flowers for you but they did not allow me." Syaoran shrugged. "So here I am."

Syaoran went near her bed and winked his eyes, "Am I not pretty? I smell pretty good too, right?"

Sakura was silent. "You know what is wrong with me?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yes. You have anemia. The doctor says you will be fine if you eat well. So you better eat well."

Syaoran went to his bed and laid down. He closed his eyes and sighed, "This is good."

While Sakura was staring at him with a deep sadness in her eyes.

* * *

Syaoran watched Sakura sleeping. Her face looked angelic and peaceful.

He did not realize tears streaming down his eyes.

* * *

Syaoran was running at the hospital corridor. He went to Terada sensei's room and burst into it.

Terada sensei looked into him in shock.

He was gasping. His amber eyes begged at him, "Let her live. Please, let my Sakura live. Please. I beg you. I am rich. Try everything. I will pay for it. What about a transplant?"

Terada sensei stared at him sadly. He shook his head, "It is already too late."

Syaoran halted. He stuttered, "Come on. Sakura is... She is only nineteen!"

"I... I have not even told her that I like her."

Terada sensei sighed, "She cannot afford to be upset or surprised. And love can kill her. If she gets too happy or excited, her heart could stop immediately."

Syaoran shook his head. A tear dropped to his cheek, "No way. That is bullshit!"

* * *

Nadeshiko was walking out of her stall to put away the trash bin. It was already night again. But she had to wait for Touya to come home. She always did not feel easy if her son was not home yet. When she turned, she saw the same girl that visited her months ago.

Nadeshiko sighed, "Not again! I can't believe this. My son said that he does not know you. Whatever you are trying to do, just forget it!"

Nadeshiko was about to go inside of her stall when Sakura said, "I..."

"What? You need money? For abortion?" snapped Nadeshiko. "I live from hand to mouth. Why don't you..."

"Please recognize me!" Sakura cut her. Her tears were already falling down. "We have the same eyes and same lips. I could tell it. I never see you for nineteen years, but I recognize you. How could not you?"

Nadeshiko flabbergasted. She felt a lot of weigh on her chest. Tears wetted her face. "Oh my God. Sakura..."

Sakura's tears were swiftly falling, "I hate you so much. I grew up without you. I thought I would make you pay for it. I thought that I would hurt you and make you feel sorry for leaving me and _otou-san_. But I ended up hurting myself."

"My baby..." Nadeshiko sobbed.

"I will forgive you for leaving me and _otou-san_. Therefore, please forgive me for hating you." Sakura hardly sniveled. "Because... Because I'd like to go to heaven."

Nadeshiko stiffened and kept staring on her only daughter. "Sakura..."

Sakura still sobbed and wiped her eyes with her arms.

* * *

"You ran from the hospital. You are really a bad girl." said Syaoran coldly when she took off the bus.

"Should I go back to the hospital?" asked Sakura silently.

"Forget it." Syaoran sighed and put a cigarette in his mouth.

Sakura quickly stood in front of him.

Syaoran sighed once again and threw away the cigarette. Of course he could not smoke in front of her.

Sakura smiled, "Why would I not know? 'I like you so much. You made me worry to death.' You wanted to say those words, right?"

Syaoran passed through her, "You missed one."

"I'd like to keep you by my side all day." he said fast.

Sakura smiled again to his back.

"Hey, can't you stop working?" asked Syaoran.

"No, I can't. I have to make money. I'm putting aside money." Sakura explained calmly.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows, "What for? To get married?"

"I want to buy a house." Sakura answered. "There is this house with many windows. It is really pretty. I would be so happy living in a house like that."

"Don't worry about it. I will buy you a better house." said Syaoran surely.

Sakura chuckled, "I am talking about the house where I live now. I always imagined that."

"Why don't you quit working and imagine? Imagining doesn't cost anything." Syaoran stated.

"Yes, it does. The land owner wants us out." said Sakura.

* * *

Syaoran burst into an office in his hotel and looked at Wei's old face, "Are you an assistant or a swindler?"

"What are you doing?" asked Wei calmly. He smiled to Syaoran.

"Sakura Orphanage! It is my dad's land! You told them to move out, didn't you?" snapped Syaoran.

Wei halted before answered confusingly, "Your father is dead. So I guess, I did."

Syaoran grabbed Wei's collar in anger, "You son of a bitch!"

"They have occupied that land illegally." Wei explained still in calm. "And they have never paid rent while you father was alive."

Syaoran snorted, "It is mine in a few months. Do you think you will get away with this?"

"Who knows what could happen? You are graduating in five months." Wei sighed and sat down after he released from Syaoran.

"What do you mean?" asked Syaoran.

Wei looked at Syaoran for a moment. "There is a way. Give up the inheritance."

Syaoran was shocked. "How can you do this to me? No, how can you do this to my father and the whole Li Clan?"

"If you do, you will receive 0,1% of the inheritance in cash. Some people will be happy to get you out of the way. If you want to buy that land with that money, I will be happy to help you." Wei said earnestly.

* * *

"Sakura, are you tired?" Fujitaka asked in concern to his daughter who was helping him to clean the window. Fujitaka noticed that she was out of space all day long.

Sakura shook her head and smiled, "No, _otou-san_. I'm not tired."

"So, did you and Syaoran fight?" asked Fujitaka again.

"No. It's the reverse. I'm so happy. I'm so happy that I think I'm going to hell." Sakura sighed.

"What are you talking about, honey?" Fujitaka went near her daughter.

"I will end up hurting Syaoran. Knowing that I miss him. I want to hold his hands. And to be with him." Her eyes were looking outside of the house. "What makes me happy now will hurt him later. But I can't help it, _otou-san_. I will definitely go to hell for this."

Fujitaka tried his hard to hold his tears. He whispered, "Is God blind? Doesn't he have a conscience?"

Sakura looked at his father. Her eyes were filled with tears. She hugged Fujitaka tightly, "_Otou-san_."

Fujitaka caressed Sakura's hair, "Sakura, don't be afraid to be happy. He is taking you from me. He will understand."

Sakura nodded silently as her tears fell.

* * *

"Please give me her medicine. I will keep her by my side and take care of her." said Syaoran to Terada sensei when he visited the hospital the next day.

"But she is..."

Syaoran cut, "I know. Either happiness or sadness will kill her. She might die any moment. That is why."

Terada sensei sighed deeply, "Why won't you listen to me? _You_ are the risk to her! You can't do this just to make yourself happy."

"It's not for my own sake." said Syaoran quietly. "How happy could I be with a dying girl? But even if I stay away, she will die. What if she leaves when I'm not there?"

"Give me her medicine."


	6. Chapter 6

well, 12 hours blackout last week! that was really the longest i ever had ~

so thank you very veryyy much for these great alerters:

**pricious7divil**: haha, about that, just let's see, okay? ;)

**hannahchuu**: I really understand your concern. thank you very much though. And i'm glad that this story made you wanted to watch the original movie

**Ro-Chan98**: well, i hope that i could make your friends said that to you for mentioning your name again in this chapter! :))) and i want her alive too! trust me! haha

**Fashion Fairy 26**: the power is back on! don't worry!

**elena3**

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMPS

and A Millionaire's First Love belongs to Kim Tae-gyun.

* * *

**A MILLIONAIRE'S FIRST LOVE**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Give me her medicine."

* * *

Sakura sat happily at the porch of Syaoran's lodge. There was a big suitcase beside her. She then saw Syaoran went inside the house. "Syaoran! I've been waiting for you. I will stay here with you."

Syaoran refused to look at her.

"Your dad is waiting for you. Go home." he said coldly.

Sakura went beside him and held his hands, "I got his permission. He trusts me. He told me to have fun."

Syaoran sighed and looked at her brilliant emerald orbs, "Are you nuts? You want to move in with me?"

Sakura halted, but she kept smiled, "Syaoran, I'm hungry. Let's eat! I will cook for you."

"Get out of here! I don't want to be with you." snapped Syaoran.

Sakura's smile faded from her face. Syaoran flung her arms out of his.

"You said that you liked me and you wanted to be with me." said Sakura quietly.

Syaoran cynically chuckled, "I was caught up in the moment. So just forget it."

Sakura clotted. "You are jerk. Is it that easy for you? Is love that easy?"

Syaoran sighed in annoyance, "Do you have a hearing problem? Didn't you hear me? Get out of here! You only give me a big headache. My head is about to explode now. I must have been blinded, stuck out here. I am not here to date anyone! So leave before I have to make you!"

Sakura's face reddened. Tears were coming from her eyes.

Syaoran left him immediately. He could not help to see Sakura's face.

He ran.

He ran with all his might.

He screamed on top of his lung.

* * *

He could not sleep these days.

His heart always felt worried and anxiety filled his being.

He grabbed his phone and dialed Wei's number.

"How much is 0,1%?" asked Syaoran straightly. "How much will I get if I give up my inheritance?"

"Are you sure? A verbal agreement is also..."

"I know. How much is it?" asked Syaoran impatiently.

"It's a little embarrassing to ask of how much an orphanage cost." Wei said.

"Leave the orphanage alone. I will give it up. I won't eat my words." said Syaoran quickly. "Get the paper work done. That is your specialty."

"Are you sure you won't regret it?" Wei reassured him.

"Won't i?" Syaoran sighed. "I know I will after this call. Bye."

_I will regret it for the rest of my life. But Sakura is more important than the 99,9% of my inheritance that I am throwing away_...

* * *

"Hey, you come!" said Takashi when Syaoran visited the hall practice.

Syaoran smiled weakly at him. He looked around to see Sakura. "Do you see Sakura? Where is she?"

"She is in a bad mood. She's going out for a stroll." said Chiharu.

"Hey, kids, let's practice! We will do the new scene this time." yelled Naoko to the orphanage kids.

A girl and a boy were getting ready as Takashi started to play piano.

Syaoran was watching them.

* * *

"_I will come back."_

"_Please don't go."_

"_I will be back. I'll be back to you after ten nights. I promise."_

"_Do you mean it?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Please come back."_

* * *

Syaoran's heart was beating fast.

"Who wrote these lines?" asked Syaoran to Chiharu.

"Sakura said that she adapted it from a book." said Chiharu, looking at him confusedly.

Syaoran fell silent. He then ran outside of the hall. He brought an umbrella with him.

Old conversation was playing on his head.

* * *

_Ten years ago..._

Little Syaoran was standing in front of a nine years old auburn haired girl. Both of them were holding umbrellas. "I will come back, Sakura."

"Please, don't go." Sakura sobbed silently.

Syaoran wiped the tears from her eyes gently. "I will be back. I'll be back to you after ten nights. I promise."

"Do you mean it?" asked Sakura with her bright emerald eyes.

Syaoran smiled, "Yes."

* * *

Syaoran was running with allhis might.

How can I forget her? asked Syaoran desperately to himself.

He ran into the gas station where she worked.

"Where is Sakura?" asked Syaoran in hurry to a man inside the store.

The man shook his head, "She did not show up today."

Syaoran frantically looked for Sakura. He went all over the place that he knew. But he still could not find her.

He continued to run into the orphanage. The only place that he had not tried yet. And then he saw her standing in the pouring rain, holding an umbrella.

Syaoran gulped. He walked near her.

"Sakura..."

Sakura turned slowly to him. Her eyes were swollen.

Syaoran went nearer to her. "Sakura. I... I came back too late.

Sakura sighed, "I don't care anymore. You don't have to do the play."

She went to walk passed him, but Syaoran held her wrist.

"I will come back, Sakura." said Syaoran slowly.

Sakura halted.

"Ten nights. After ten nights."

"Syaoran?" Sakura held her breath.

"I really meant it when I said ten nights. But that day, I lost my parents. So I couldn't do it." Syaoran said quietly.

He stared at her with his amber eyes, "I did not want to. I erased all the memories about you and this place. Because it was too painful for me."

Sakura looked deep into his eyes. She burst into tears.

"I'm sorry. Time's running out on us. I came back too late." said Syaoran in full regrets.

Sakura weeped, "I hope to stay with you until the first snow. So I can wear the gloves that you bought me. But... I will die before that, because of you."

Syaoran took down his umbrella and went near Sakura. He held her umbrella and caressed her cold cheek. "I know that it hurts for you to be with me. But I love you."

Sakura looked down. She could not hold her tears.

Syaoran lifted up her chin, "Look at me."

He drowned into her emerald eyes and embraced her face into his.

She was still crying when he kissed her lips softly, he could taste her tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Here i am with the seventh chapter! Thankyou very much for alerts from these amazing readers:

**Fashion Fairy 26****: **yeah, fortunately! please anticipating for what will happen next!

and **ChocoStar**

and other readers who haven't left any alerts! i appreciate you all!

i think i will conclude this story in the next chapter, so please keep waiting! ;)

let's roll now!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMPS

and A Millionaire's First Love belongs to Kim Tae-gyun.

* * *

**A MILLIONAIRE'S FIRST LOVE**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

She was still crying when he kissed her lips softly, he could taste her tears.

* * *

Sakura walked into her room in Syaoran's lodge.

She smiled when she saw there was a photograph of her and Syaoran in the desk.

"Do you like the room?" Syaoran looked at her from the threshold.

Sakura shook her head, "No. I don't like it. I thought that we will share the room. So, I will go back home."

"If you really do that, I will kill you." Syaoran nagged at her.

Sakura laughed silently. She laid down at the bed and sighed, "This pillow is too high. I don't like it."

Syaoran joined her to the bed and lied beside her. He put his left arms under her head. "What about now?'

"It's better." Sakura smiled and leaned into him.

Syaoran looked at her, "Is your head made of stone? It's so heavy. My arm hurts."

"It's just the beginning. It will hurt more later." she said. "You will hurt more than me."

Syaoran was silent for a moment before said, "I wish. I wish I would hurt for you."

Sakura smiled and looked at him, "Won't you regret it?"

"I get that a lot lately." said him calmly.

"Okay, we will see." Sakura smiled and sighed. She turned her body, "Let me sleep for a while. Your arms will go to sleep with me."

She was crying silently, did not want Syaoran to know. She tried hard to not make his arms wet.

Without Sakura knew it, Syaoran was crying in silent as well.

* * *

Sakura laughed silently. They were in the attic of Syaoran's lodge. She was holding Syaoran's hand. "I did not think you would let me to do this. Are you trying to seek out a favor?"

Syaoran looked at her deeply.

_I am trying to seek out a favor from God. So he will take his time taking you from me._ said Syaoran to himself.

Sakura giggled as she painted Syaoran's nails with her flower juice nail polish. "If anybody sees this..."

"They will call me sissy?" Syaoran continued her words. "I don't care."

Sakura saw him and smiled, "Won't you be embarrassed?"

"This will bring me love. Why would I be embarrassed?" Syaoran looked at her deeply. "Dye my toenails too!"

Sakura laughed and beamed at him.

* * *

It was an afternoon that they were walking in the thatch lawn.

"Why didn't you tell me that it was you?" asked Syaoran. He was walking behind Sakura, watching her.

"How could i? You did not recognize me. Should I say, 'Hi, I am Sakura. How have you been? I'm here to say goodbye.' That way?" Sakura chuckled at him.

"Oh, hold on a second!" Sakura stopped and squat at the lawn. She took a thatch and looked at him. "Do you remember this?"

"You told me." Syaoran smiled and sat beside her. "If you blow it, your wish will come true."

Sakura was surprised, "You do remember it."

"What are you wishing for?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura looked at him and said, "I wish that you will grow up more mature." And then she blew the thatch, made the feathers were flown away by the wind.

_Please don't take me suddenly. Please give me enough time to say goodbye._

* * *

Syaoran was knocking at the bathroom's door. "Sakura, what's wrong? Are you feeling any pains?"

Sakura was sitting beside the bathtub, clutching her chest. She tried really hard to make her voice normal. "I'm fine. I'm just taking a shower."

She moved her trembling hands to turn the water tap, hoping Syaoran would believe to hear the sound.

"Sakura, open the door!" Syaoran yelled hastily and knocked hardly. "Open it or I will break it! Open it now!"

"Leave me alone." Sakura stammered while gasping for air.

"I will break it, okay?" Syaoran yelled again and pushed the door hardly to open it.

He saw Sakura was sitting on the floor. Her eyes were closed. Her breathing was panting hard and she was sweating all over.

Syaoran went near her and hugged her, "Sakura! Sakura, stay with me."

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and held Syaoran's hands.

"You fool! If it hurts, just scream! Just hold me and cry!" Syaoran held her tight.

Syaoran kissed her hair. He did not loosen his embrace. He could not hold his tears. "Sakura, please don't try to hide it. It hurts me so much! I feel as if I would die before you!"

Sakura gulped. She talked weakly while crying silently, "I'm scared, Syaoran. I'm so scared. Please, let me live."

Syaoran stifled his sobs, "How can I..."

"My heart, it is broken. Because I love you enough for my heart to burn." Sakura said slowly. "Medicine doesn't work anymore."

Sakura's eyes fluttered.

Syaoran hugged her tightly, "Sakura, please."

* * *

Syaoran were closing Sakura's eyes while leading her into her room.

"You have to keep your eyes closed!" said Syaoran.

"Okay." Sakura mumbled silently.

Syaoran took a cake that he already prepared, with lots of candles on it.

"Open your eyes."

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the cake.

Syaoran smiled, "It's for your birthday. I could not wait."

Sakura smiled back to him. They went to the kitchen and Sakura saw a lot of foods on the table. "Did you make all of these?"

Syaoran smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'm such a family man, right?"

He took a little bottle from his right side and handed it to Sakura. "Here."

"What is this?" Sakura took it from him and saw a lot of blue capsules in the bottle.

"This is my birthday present for you. Don't be sick anymore. That cures everything. Everybody in Tokyo knows it." Syaoran said seriously. "Take only one a day, okay? Don't overdose it."

Sakura smiled forcedly as a drop of tears fell to her face again. She turned her face. "I'm sorry. Excuse me."

She went into her room and sat on her bed.

She cried her heart out.

She tried to not make a loud noise of it.

She held the capsule bottle and opened the seal.

Sakura took one of the capsules and opened a small paper in it.

She saw his writings:

_Wondering why I like you. I miss you. It's a disease._

_It's raining. The rain can't cool down my love for you._

_If he stakes out a house for an hour, he's called a stalker. And I did that for two._

_Come on, don't follow me into my dreams._

_When I'm with you at night, it feels as if it were day._

_Now I believe that phrase that you can see with eyes closed._

* * *

Syaoran went into her room, as he saw Sakura's crying out loud.

Her eyes were all swollen.

"You fool. I told you not to overdose on it." Syaoran said calmly.

Sakura cried much louder.

Syaoran went near her and took her into his embrace.

"I'm afraid." Sakura stifled. "I'm afraid that I might die before reading all these."

Syaoran embraced her tightly. He stroked her hair and kissed it. His eyes were all wet.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally we come to the last chapter of 'A Millionaire's First Love'! I'm a bit sad actually to end this story. Hehe. So, i really hope that all of you enjoy all these eight chapters. And thank you very much for all your supports through reviews and alerts. I will continue to reply your reviews and alerts through private messages, so keep them coming ^^

Anyway, please continue to anticipate my other stories since i still have a lot of them stuck somewhere in my folder. I just need to repolish them and add some interesting features.

And i hope that all of you do not mind that I posted a lot of adapted stories from movies and dramas all these times. I humbly apologize if somehow i have offended particular party.

Thank you very much for last chapter reviewers and alerters:

**Fashion Fairy 26**: i don't know if i should be happy to read that you cried cause of this story ;) thank you very much for your support ^^

**SakuSyaoLvr**

**Rosenia**

**pricious7divil****: **i'd like to give her too, but the story doesn't allow me too haha ;) thank you very much for your reviews all this time ^^

**Ro-Chan98****: **hmm, because this is the last chapter, i just allow you to cry then ;) thank you very very much for your reviews and your enthusiasm in this story, dear Rosie. i really appreciate it ;)

Finally i'd like to recap all reviewers and alerters since the first chapter. Thank you very much for these amazing people:

**Kat-Hime****, ****pink blossom tree****, ****Syao Blossoms****, ****iAmJustAnotherOneOfThem****, Nelanie, hannahchuu, pricious7divil, ****crazyandproud344****, ****charis89****, ****RJOHNNiiE****, ****EvilDunkin-Sama****, ****Fashion Fairy 26****, ****Ro-Chan98****, ****chaos-wolf-137****, ****joyce09****, ****BloodRose****, ****elena3****, ****ChocoStar****, ****Rosenia**and other readers that read this story eventhough they haven't posted any reviews. Thank you, thank you very much for all your supports! And see you all in my other stories ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMPS and A Millionaire's First Love belongs to Kim Tae-gyun.

**A MILLIONAIRE'S FIRST LOVE**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Syaoran embraced her tightly. He stroked her hair and kissed it. His eyes were all wet.

* * *

The day for the stage finally came. All things were prepared and there were already some audiences came to the hall.

Takashi sighed and gave his costume to Syaoran. He was not sensitive enough to not grant Syaoran's wish to take his role in the stage. He knew that Syaoran was actually the perfect person to match Sakura in the drama, "Go see Sakura."

Syaoran smiled weakly to him, "Thank you very much, Takashi."

Syaoran immediately put the costume on him and went to see Sakura in the makeup room.

Sakura was surprised to see Syaoran's costume, "Why are you..."

"I can't let you hold some other boys hands." Syaoran said without looking at her.

"You're going to ruin it. You don't know the lines by heart." Sakura sighed.

Syaoran hemmed and practiced his lines that he already memorized.

"Will you stay with us?"

Sakura smiled and replied her line back, "Until you find another tutor."

"Anyway, will you put these on me?" Sakura took the baby pink gloves that Syaoran gave to her.

"Do I have to do this?" Syaoran raised his eyebrows.

"Of course." Sakura chuckled silently.

Syaoran kneeled down and helped her to wear the foot gloves on her. While Sakura smiled to him.

* * *

Nadeshiko went into the hall nervously. She held a bucket of sakura flower in her hands. She wanted to see her daughter's stage.

Takashi went to the stage to give forewords, "Thank you for taking your time to be here tonight. This is such a noble love story. So, enjoy the Sound of Music!"

A loud applause was heard after his words. The drama went smoothly.

Finally, it was Sakura's and the other's turns to dance and sing songs.

Syaoran was looking at her worriedly from the curtain.

He saw Sakura was suddenly panting after a short dance. She went for a while to Syaoran and rested to take breather.

"Sakura, are you okay? Let's stop this." he said worriedly to see her sweating face.

"No, I'm alright. I can do this." She was inhaling deeply before went back to the stage with a smile on her face.

After a moment that seemed like forever, the hardest part was over. Syaoran could breathe in relief and he stepped on to the stage.

Finally it was the turns of both of them.

Sakura wore a white gown and a flower in her hands. She stood solemnly.

Syaoran was staring at her. They walked closely to each other.

Sakura held his arms and then they went to the altar.

Syaoran put a ring on her ring finger. Everybody was silent at that time.

"When you were little, did a boy kiss you?" asked Syaoran.

"I don't know." answered Sakura.

Syaoran continued, "Do you know why they close their eyes when kissing?"

"Because they are so dazzled by each other." answered her silently.

"In that short moment with my eyes closed, I will miss you." Syaoran whispered. A tear dropped from his amber orbs.

All audiences were so into their actions that a lot of them cried too.

They gave hard applause to them.

And Syaoran gave a smile to Sakura.

* * *

They held a feast after the drama stage in the orphanage park. It was a huge success. All the people congratulate them.

Syaoran and Sakura sat on a swing.

Sakura leaned her head on his shoulders, as Syaoran embraced her tightly.

"Since when?" asked Sakura quietly.

"What?" Syaoran replied.

"That you love me." Sakura smiled softly. She felt that her eyes were getting heavier.

"Since the moment I saw you." He talked slowly. "I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything for you."

Sakura chuckled, "Fool. You have brought me happiness."

She closed her eyes for a while and sighed, "I'm sleepy."

Syaoran tightened his embrace to her. Tears never stopped falling to his cheeks.

"Let me sleep for a while. Only three minutes." Sakura said gently.

"Sakura." called Syaoran.

"Hmm?" Sakura fluttered. "I love you."

And they were silent.

Syaoran saw there were starting to snow. Syaoran caressed Sakura's arms.

_Sakura, it is the first snow._

_Sleep for three minutes._

_Only for three minutes._

* * *

It was finally the day for graduation ceremony.

Fujitaka Kinomoto, the headmaster of the university, stepped on to the stage and gave his forewords.

"Now a testimonial will be presented. Award of friendship for Sakura Kinomoto."

All people gave applause.

"Award of friendship, Sakura Kinomoto. Whether sad, happy or hurt. You had always been there praying for us. We hereby present this to you. On December 2012, from Tomoeda University graduates." Fujitaka said solemnly.

A huge applause was heard once again in respecting their fellow student.

* * *

Syaoran kept staring at the empty chair beside him. A chair that was supposed to belong to Sakura.

"Sakura Kinomoto, it has been over than three minutes." Syaoran said silently.

He sighed and took the bouquet and his map. He walked out of the hall when suddenly Wei appeared in front of him.

"Congratulations for your graduation, Syaoran." Wei smiled sincerely.

Syaoran looked at him for a while and walked pass him by.

"The inheritance is yours as of today." Wei said.

Syaoran stopped and looked at him, "Are you kidding me?"

"It's a gift from your father. He told me to give it to you when you found something that you treasure so much that you can give up everything else."

Syaoran chuckled and stared at the falling snow.

* * *

Ten years later.

Syaoran was standing in front of a big construction.

"Hey, Syaoran, let's eat inside!" Takashi yelled at him.

Syaoran smiled on nodded.

Syaoran looked around the construction.

_I'm building a house with many windows. When the first snow hits those windows fifty times, we will be reunited._

_I miss you, Sakura_.

* * *

"Do you remember this?"

"If you blow it, your wish will come true."

"You do remember it."

"What are you wishing for?"

"I wish that you will grow up more mature."

* * *

Below are the lyrics translation from the movie soundtrack, titled Insa (Farewell) by Dong Bang Shin Ki. I recommend you to listen. It's such a heartwarming song ^^

* * *

**Farewell**

Even that time when the wind stays

It's not enough for me.

I smile one more time and give my final greeting:

I love you.

I am tired now and love hurts but

Even if that time is just a memory

I have to give my final greeting.

I love you, I love you.

Fly away Fly away LOVE

Fly away Fly away LOVE

Fly away Fly away LOVE

In the afterlife I will greet my love again


End file.
